halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: The Truth
(~Me and DARKEST only~) Plot Mheetu had been in a coma for days. The lions had tried to wake him up, but he did not. Finally, he did. But Sarafina had to tell him and Nala the truth, the truth about their father. It was Scar. Mheetu and Nala were shocked. But there was more. Scar had survived. He was brewing with anger, and had already killed one of the hyenas and captured a newborn lion cub. He learned that Kovu was in a relationship with Kiara, which he knew, was Simba's daughter. Scar had planned to kill the cub he captured, but he got an idea. He would put the cub in training to kill Kovu and Simba. Then, he would claim the thorne once again, and force Sarafina to become his mate again. But what worried Scar was if the plan would work. He had to get help. And he managed to. Will the Pridelands fall into discord once again? Rules #Do NOT g-mod. #No controling other characters that don't belong to you. #Don't break the fourth wall. #No sex. #Have fun. Characters Heroes Talivik the Lioness *Mheetu's mate* Darkstorm the Halfbreed Simba Nala Mheetu Sarafina Sarabi Rafiki Vitani Kafei Anu (Mine) Abla Bopo Kweli Antiheroes Villains Roleplay Chapter One Darkstorm:*Asleep next to Vitani at Pride Rock* Mheetu: (Still in a coma) Talvik:*Nuzzles Mheetu* Mheetu: (Isn't waking up) Darsktorm:Muttering a Dark Magic spell* Mheetu: (Awakes by himself) Sarafina: You're alive! (Nuzzles Mheetu) We were so worried, ''I ''was so worried... but you're alive, and that's good great. Talvik:(licks her mate* Darkstorm:*Smiles) Mheetu: ^^ Sarafina: Nala, Mheetu, there's something I wanna tell you about.... Scar.... is your father. Nala and Mheetu: WHAT? Nala: But how? That means.... I'm related to Simba! Darkstorm:Impossible, that would mean that Kiara would have problems with her genetics, Sarafina are you sure? Sarafina: (Tearfully nods yes) When Scar was still known as Taka, I was friends with him.... we played everday, but I..... I didn't know that Sarabi and Mufasa would get into a relationship with each other. Then Scar killed his father for abusing him... I couldn't take it. I would never tell Nala and Mheetu about their father.... until now. Talvik:??? Mheetu: ........ Talvik: Honey Mheetu: .....H-huh? Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: ^^ Darkstorm:*Turns Raptor and Roars* Nala: Mother.... how could you? Sarafina: I.... Scar did it. He..... (Sobs) Darkstorm:*Conforts Sarafina* Sarafina: (Sighs) Talvik: Sarafina, we must consider any of all variables. Sarafina: .....Okay. Talvik:*Picks up Scar's Scent* Mheetu: ??? Talvik: He is close Sarabi: ...Scar? How? Talvik: Dunno Sarafina: Scar survived? Talvik: I said I dunno Sarafina: ...... Darkstorm:(Growls) Sarabi: (Growls) Darkstorm: He is near Sarabi: I know.... Talvik:*Picks up Minnik (Mheetu's and Her daughter)* Sarafina: (Smiles at Minnik) Minnik:(Shy) Sarafina: Awww... it's okay. Minnik:*Licks her Grandma* Sarafina: (Purrs and lick bathes her) Minnik: (Like her aunty) Sarafina: ^^ Minnik:(Likes being clean) Sarafina: (Yawns, falls asleep) Minnik:(Sleeps with her grandma) Bopo: (Glances at his baby cousin and smiles) Minnik:(Licks) Bopo: (Laughs) Minnik:*Yawns* Bopo: Hmm... Minnik:*Sleeps* Bopo: (Sleeps next to) Minnik:(Licks) Bopo: ^^ Talvik:(Lick bathes Bopo) Bopo: (Purrs) Talvik:(Purrs) Bopo: ^^ Talvik: Kafei your son is cute Kafei: Thanks, sis. ^^ Talvik:(Licks her older sister) Kafei: ^^ Talvik:(Asleep) Kafei: (Sleeps) (In the Outlands) Alahk: (sHAKING) Scar: (Was in hiding for years, trying to find a plan) Everburn:(Appears) My lord Scar: (Smirks) Everburn... Everburn:(Half his face is bone) Lady Zira is dead, forgive my failure Scar: (His smile quickly turns to a frown) Everburn: Kovu has betrayed us my lord, He married Simba's Daughter and Vitani married Darkstorm. Scar: (Growls) What about Nuka? ((Probaly the only time he asks if Nuka's alright. XD)) Everburn:Dead, Zira was enraged for what Simba did, even though he mistreated me Scar: (Roars) We must do something about it... Everburn: What of that cub Alahk:(Shivering now) Scar: (Glances at the cub, smirks) I think this will go well... Alahk:(Approaches Scar) Scar: (Nuzzles Alahk) Alahk:(Licks his new father) Scar: (Purrs) Alahk:(Yawns and Rests his head on scar's paw) Scar: (Smirks) Everburn: Also I am married to two girls Scar: ? Who are they? Everburn: Nimaurde, Layla Scar: Oh... Alahk:(His eyes change from ocean blue to Green) Scar: (Drags the carcass of the Wildebeest he had just killed to Everburn and Alahk) Everburn:(Refuses to eat untill Alahk eats first) Alahk:(Eats) Scar: (Waits) Alahk:(Bllod drips from his muzzle) Chapter Two Kirara: So Kiara how does it feel to have life growing in you Kiara: Good, I guess. => Kirara: (Giggles) Well be prepared Kiara: ^^; Kirara:(Scratches behing kIARA'S EARS) Kiara: (Purrs) Kirara:(Her two tails are seen) Sarabi: (White fur is seen on some bits of her) Kirara: You ok Sarabi Sarabi: Ah, yes. Just getting.... old. ^^; Kirara:(Licks) Kiara: That's okay, grandma... ^^ Darkstorm:(Training near the lake) Mheetu: (Alone) Talvik: Licks) Mheetu: No.... Talvik:(Hurt) Mheetu *Backs away* Mhheetu: (Sighs) Talvik:(Had run away) Mheetu: Talvik..... (Goes after her) Darkstorm:(In a lion form) Nala: ...... Darkstorm:(Asleep) Nala: (Sighs) Kirara:(Nuzzles Nala) Nala: ^^ Kirara:(Purrs) Nala: ....Heh. Kirara:(Licks) Nala: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(Flies in) Nala: ??? Darkstorm:(Hey Nala: Hey. ^^ Darkstorm:(Picks out a flea out of Nala's ear) Nala: Thanks... ^^; Darkstorm:(Heh (Back with Mheetu) Mheetu: (Searching for Talvik) Talvik:(Giggles and sticks to the shadows) Mheetu: Hey... Talvik:(Pins him) I can't stay mad at you Mheetu: (Smirks) Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: (Purrs) Talvik:(Purrs) Mheetu: (Gets up) I'm sorry I wanted to be alone.... it's just that... I couldn't handle the fact Scar.... you know. Talvik:(We can get through this, but first, I am pregnant Mheetu: (Suprised a little. but smiles) Talvik:(Licks and heads home) Mheetu: ^^ Chapter Three Bopo: (Asleep) Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Abla: (Watches her younger brother Bopo) ????:(Cries for help) Abla: ??? Talvik:(Hears) Mheetu Mheetu: (Awakes) Huh...? Talvik: Listen the screams are heard Mheetu: (Listens) Talvik:(Runs to help) Mheetu: (Follows) ?????:(Coughing) Talvik:(Licks the Cub clean) Mheetu: (At the cub) ...Are you hungry? Helita:(Nodds her head_ Mheetu: (Leaves to hunt) Hetila:(ZZZZZZZZ Mheetu: (Comes back dragging the carcass of a wildebeest) helita:(eats) Mheetu: ^^ Talvik:(Purrs) Mheetu: (Nuzzles) Talvik:(Licks) Mheetu: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(Roars an Alarm) Mheetu: ?! Talvik:(Huh *Picks up Helita by her scruff and runs home) Darkstorm: IT IS EVERBURN Mheetu: (Growls) Everburn:(Growls) Mheetu: (Roars) Everburn:(Bites Mheetu) Mheetu: (Claws at Everburn) Scar: (Appears and pins Mheetu) Mheetu: Sc-Scar..... (Gets more furious and slashes at Scar) Talvik:(Roars and Bites Scar) Scar: (Claws at Talvik) Talvik:(Roars in pain) Mheetu: (Bites Scar's tail) Scar: (Roars and slashes at his face) Talvik:(Bites one of Scars legs) Scar: (Growls) Helita:(Slashes Scar) Scar: (tries to pin) Darkstorm:(Roars and bites) Scar: (Roars) Everburn, help me!!! Everburn:(Attacks Darkstorm) Scar: (Battles Mheetu) Talvik:(Yanks on Scars Tail) Kirara:(Hisses) Scar: (Bites Talvik's neck) Talvik:(Screams) Kirara:(Slashes Scar's back) Scar: (Attacks Kirara) Kirara:(Kicks Scar's Nuts) Scar: >,< (Cowers away fakely) Everburn:(Grabs his lord and Teleports home) Mheetu: (Streaks of blood from fighting) Talvik:(Panting hard, vaginal fluids dripping) Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:Invite Only Category:The Lion King RP's